


先生！助けて！

by MoineauQ



Category: Arashi (Band), R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoineauQ/pseuds/MoineauQ





	1. Chapter 1

松本润有一个秘密  
他喜欢自家的私人医生樱井翔。

上一任医生三年前退休了，不放心把家人般的松本一家假于他人之手，干脆把自己的得意门生叫了过来接班。庆应医学部的精英，樱井翔。松本润就是那个时候看上樱井翔的，整整三年。松本润不是没有透露过自己的心意，以樱井翔这种聪明的头脑不可能没有听出来那么明显的弦外之音，不如说，就是因为听出来了，才会打太极一般把话题顺势推到别的地方去。

陀思妥耶夫斯基说过，只要胆子大，鸡儿一周不放假。

陀思妥耶夫斯基：我没说过这句话。

总之作为樱井翔的病人，相见个医生还不是有很多种办法。为了随时呼叫樱井翔，松本润尝试了冬天里不盖被睡觉，洗完澡坐在床边通风以及拒绝每天早上管家递来的果蔬汁，还美其名曰里面放了香菜。但由于强大的身体素质，这些计划统统以失败告终。最后终于在打印资料的时候被A4纸划伤了手，松本润激动地喊了起来，以至于整个宅子都能听见松本润如羊水破了一般的叫声。

“啊……医生…不要啊…轻点…不行…那里不可以…”  
“松本少爷你安静点，我就是给你贴个创口贴而已”  
“も，先生你对每个病人都这么冷淡吗？”  
“你还有哪儿不舒服吗？我就不给你开什么医嘱了”  
樱井翔似乎并不想在松本润面前多呆一分钟，整个过程甚至都没有看过松本润几眼。松本润觉得很不爽，你不要觉得所有富家子弟都只会玩弄别人的感情好不好，我很认真的。

松本润是很认真的，但孩子大了不由娘，总要解决一下生理问题。本来靠手就能解决的问题，有了樱井翔这个求而不得的人物取代了快感的终点，自己解决就怎么都差了点意思。人跟动物最大的区别就是会使用工具，而松本润跟其他人的区别就是能买上最好的工具。emmm…但只能再别的地方用，要是带回家被整理房间的仆人发现了，第二天就会方方正正地摆在吃饭的大长桌上变成公开展览。为了解决这个问题，松本润遵循自己“没钱就去取”的原则，在离樱井翔工作的医院最近的地方买了房子。为什么不买正对着樱井翔办公室的房子？“那还不如直接买下他办公室旁边的病房啊，我要是有能在他旁边用这些东西的勇气，我还用买情趣玩具？”松本润怂得咬牙切齿，也只能悄悄跟推给他店铺的二宫和也抱怨一下。

但是松本润高估了自己的动手能力。借着出差的名义在新公寓里住下，松本润打开了情趣用品的包装箱。除了润滑剂他知道怎么用之外，其他的一根根形状逼真连血管的凸起都做的一清二楚的庞然大物让他傻了眼。“nino跟爱拔…平时…这么厉害的吗？”衣服什么的暂且用不上，就先从小的开始吧。嗯，跳蛋都已经进化成无线的了吗？是把稍微大一点的那头放进去吗？总之先洗澡吧。

等着洗澡水放好的松本润一直坐在旁边马桶上看着说明书，万一玩脱了可没人能解救自己。尤其是如此哈子卡西的事情。松本不是没交过男朋友，不过分手了之后就再没用过后穴。亏得松本还记得清理的办法，水里咕噜咕噜地响，听起来就像是松本急切地想被那个人插入一样。  
才…才没有…明明是…浴室里温度太高了…脸上才会红起来的…  
松本润跪在浴缸里，两只手背到身后扭曲着，用手指别扭的玩弄着里面。大概是能够适应跳蛋的大小了，松本伸出手去够放在水池边上的跳蛋。夹在后穴里的润滑遵循着地吸引力的召唤顺着大腿肌肉的纹理向下流去。小松本早就站的笔直，可松本润今天像是打定主意一般，丝毫没有抚慰它的意思。  
费了半天劲才把跳蛋勉勉强强送进穴道，松本毫无克制的呻吟在浴室的混响下显得格外淫靡。要是樱井翔听见了，他能不能还像个正人君子一样，告诉我松本少爷请你自重。  
松本仰面躺在浴缸里，水温变得跟体温差不多，恍惚间松本产生了一种赤身裸体飘在空中的感觉。松本吸了一口气，打开了手里的开关，好久没有东西进入那里，一档就让松本微微颤抖起来。呼吸开始急促起来，松本小幅度地挪了挪身体，试图适应这股刺激。过了一会往上推到二档，身下加大的力度让松本小声惊呼。乳头离开水面被空气包裹，觉得有些痒痒的。松本从水里伸出手想抓，却忘记了自己的敏感点就是那里。在水里泡久了手指有些皱，潮湿的触感像是肖想的那人正舔着自己一般。松本索性由着自己的错觉，手指在乳晕上打着转，闭上眼睛小声说道，翔くん，那边也要。一边把另一侧也从水里解放出来，用指甲扫过乳头中间那一点。后穴已经没有刚放入跳蛋时异物感那么强烈了，甚至还学会了迎合它的频率收缩。再没有人的房间里，松本润没有理由克制自己，他呻吟着，嘴里念着翔くん翔くん，你为什么不能对我好一点…啊…翔くん慢一点慢一点…不行了…那里，手里却默默把跳弹推到了最高档。后穴收缩的频率越来越快，松本完全沉溺在震动带来的快感当中。突然一下，跳蛋的位置在体内深入了一大块，震动着的硅胶触点和凸起的地方结结实实地挨在一起。突如其来的快感直接传递到脑垂体，松本全身仿佛之后后穴一个地方还在正常感知，而大脑受到的唯一信号就是一片光亮。震动还在持续着，高频率地按摩着松本的前列腺，松本下意识地跟着频率摆动着身子，水溅了一地。一叠声的翔くん戛然而止，浴室里回荡着松本最后的一声呻吟。水面上漂浮着松本射出来的白浊，高潮过后的松本躺在已经冷了的水里急促的喘着气。过了好久，松本润才缓过神来意识到了自己的处境。身后原本留在外面的小头，不见了。

松本润暗骂自己玩的有些过头，一边试图自己抠挖出来。二十分钟过去了，原本自信的松本润渐渐慌张起来。不仅没有拿出来，连玩具的尾端他都没摸到。而且随着体内的感觉，好像跳弹还有继续深入的趋势……这么办？要这样去医院吗？明天的头条绝对是自己没跑。标题他都想好了，  
“松本少爷自渎玩过头，半夜顶级医师齐齐会诊”  
不行不行…松本润甩甩还没干的头发  
脑子里想来想去只剩下一个办法  
打电话给樱井翔。


	2. Chapter 2

说来不怕你笑话，作为松本家家庭医生的樱井翔。在医院的本职工作，是一名妇产科大夫。不过，为了接替恩师成为松本家的医生，樱井翔特意申请到国外研修了几年通科医生的课程。但这并不妨碍他想要每天面对着新生到这个世界来的小家伙们。还有什么能比看见宝宝第一次睁开眼睛观察这个世界更治愈的事呢。

接到松本润电话的时候，樱井翔刚刚帮一位胎盘早剥的孕妇做了剖腹产手术。冲过澡拿起牛奶准备喝的时候，电话也嗡嗡嗡地响起来。樱井翔放下心爱的牛犇犇，看了一眼号码。接起来道

“你要是再让我过去给你贴创口贴，现在就最好挂掉电话”  
“你别挂不是的…这回真的需要找你…我…我身体里…进了点东西…”  
“什么东西？玻璃碴扎脚了？你别动我现在去你家”  
“唔…不是…你别过来…我没在家…我在……”  
松本润小小声把地址报给了樱井翔  
樱井翔合计了一下，带了一堆破伤风治疗器材雄赳赳气昂昂地奔向了目的地。  
声音都带着哭腔了，玻璃碴子估计是钉脚里了。

按照松本润的描述，附近除了这一栋看着就很贵的公寓之外，似乎没有其他符合描述的建筑物了。上了电梯找到了房间号，敲了敲门，并没有听见门里传来的回应。但是松本润的电话却打了进来，“樱井先生，门锁的密码是…你的生日…开门进来就好，我在浴室里，动不了了”樱井按密码的手顿了一下，他现在愈发相信这次又是松本小少爷为了调戏他设计的恶作剧，什么嘛，亏得我刚才还那么担心你，带了我能带的所有的器材，就差给你预留手术室了。但作为松本的医生，樱井翔还是喊了一声“お邪魔します”开了门进去。深吸了一口气推来了浴室的门。

然后又关上了  
樱井翔觉得自己可能是最近压力太大才会看见松本润赤身裸体缩在浴缸里，还是一副刚刚高潮完的样子。直到里面传来松本的带着哭腔的奶音

“先生！助けて”

樱井翔带着一副视死如归的表情再次推开了门  
“说吧，什么东西进去了”  
松本润的头发湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的。整个人没有了往日的张扬，赤裸地坐在浴盆里的他慌张又不安，却又好像因为樱井翔的到来镇定了不少。这么一看，倒是跟婴儿们有几分相似之处。  
“先生，我…”松本咬了咬下唇，把身体翻了个面，把后穴冲着樱井翔，“这里…跳蛋…掉进去了…”

“哈？”樱井翔睁大了眼睛，“这…”樱井翔仿佛能听见自己脑子里齿轮咔咔咔转动的声音。行吧，肛门异物自己又不是没学过怎么取。只是… 只是患者是自己一直仰慕着的松本润，有些不是滋味。到底是因为谁才会折腾得这么狠，难道是…视频play？！不知道那人是谁，甚至还有点羡慕？樱井翔赶紧甩了甩头，试图把那些荒唐的想法甩出去。 

“自己…能走吗…”樱井翔别过头去  
“唔…先生我腿软…”松本润保持着翻着身的姿势回头望着门口的樱井翔。 

樱井翔长叹了一口气，对撅着屁股的松本润说了等我一下。转身脱掉初春时节刚刚好御寒的风衣，回手拿了放在架子上的浴巾展开来。松本润悄悄透过发丝观察着樱井翔，医生每天都穿的这么帅吗？衬衫和马甲的搭配一点都不日常，怎么穿在他身上就毫无违和感呢。松本润咽了口口水，后穴中的异物提醒着他自己正处一个非常牙白的状态。但是，有樱井翔在嘛，他肯定能解决的，松本润被不经意间溜出来的念头下了一跳。后穴的跳蛋又随着收缩往里进了些，捅开了松本润奇怪的开关。

樱井翔把松本润从冷掉的水里抱出来，刚刚把人抱到身上，松本润就像抓住了救命稻草一般，紧紧搂住了樱井翔的脖子，哇的一声哭了出来。“…翔くん…呜呜呜呜…你没来之前我好害怕啊…你要不来我可怎么办啊…”  
迎面而来的撒娇，给樱井翔打了个措手不及。只得好声好气的哄着“你…不是…润…别哭了…我这不是来了嘛…一听你有事我不是立刻就过来了嘛…听话别哭了啊…等一下我就帮你拿出来…那…那个…”话还没说完，樱井翔觉得自己的脸比松叶蟹还要红。 

把还在抽泣的的松本润放在床上，又拿着浴巾把人身上擦干净。因为身后异物的松本只得敞开着腿，可怜巴巴地望着樱井翔，想把自己多么难受传递给他。樱井翔却会错了意，拿着浴巾把松本的两条腿擦得干干净净。顺便把大腿内侧的精液也擦得干干净净，毛巾粗糙的颗粒慢慢掠过松本大腿内侧的敏感带，让松本润忍不住呻吟起来。樱井擦得很温柔，松本觉得自己就像是案板上的白切鸡一样。  
“嘛，没有器械给你放腿，麻烦你自己把腿把在胸前。”樱井翔把橡胶手套戴的啪啪响。松本润也听话的把腿抱在胸前。怕松本抬得不够高，还在腰下给他垫了垫子。准备工作都做好，樱井拿着润滑剂跪了下去。“失礼します，我要开始了。”

这样一来，松本完全看不见樱井的人，只能看见一头黑发在他的下身耸动。看起来真淫荡啊，松本在心里想到。樱井翔的声音从下面传来“我要抹润滑上去了，可能会有些凉”。后穴传来凉凉的触感，松本忍不住溢出的呻吟就当是对樱井翔的回答。橡胶手套比手指滑的多，跟松本给自己的扩张感觉不一样，连穴口旁边的褶皱都被指肚慢慢捻过。即使这样，松本润还是忍不住想跟樱井翔搭话  
“啊…嗯…先生…你刚才说接到我电话就来了…是都在…担心我的意思吗…啊”  
逡巡在穴口的手指谈了进去，惹得松本一个惊呼。樱井翔面不改色地对着松本粉嫩的穴口作业，丝毫没有分心。松本却快要舒服地弓起腰来。手指探进去了两根，顺着甬道向前探去。即使是刚刚使用过，还是能感受出松本在夹着他的手指。“松本，你放松点，夹着我不好帮你”，没有得到樱井翔的回答，松本夹得更紧了些。樱井叹了口气，“行了我的大少爷，这个时候了就别刷脾气了，快松开，不就是因为在乎你，才想赶紧帮你拿出来，听话。”松本似乎对这个“听话”非常受用，立刻就松了劲。而樱井指尖处也触到了一个硬硬的东西，好像就是那个了。可是离两指能用上力夹出来还有一点距离。樱井指示道“润，你稍稍用些力气把东西往下排，我很快就拿出来哈。”  
“要怎么做，像孕妇生孩子那样吗？”  
“对，就是那样。”  
“啊啦，我可以当成怀的是翔くん的孩子吗？不那样我做不到”松本语气十分虚弱，迅速进入角色，仿佛肚子里真的怀了樱井翔的孩子，现在的自己已经被这个孩子折腾了很长时间而耗光了力气。  
“那…你跟着我说的做”樱井翔没有反驳的余地。事实上，他已经被松本润带进了这个奇异的设定，并且十分想知道，松本润究竟能做到什么地步。“润现在放松…好…呼气…吸气…来…用力!”  
松本润也配合着，像真的想用力生下这个孩子一般。“翔くん…好疼啊…都是你的错…就是因为你射进来我才会怀上的…以后…都不准碰我了…”樱井翔则扮演着称职的丈夫“来来来宝贝马上就不疼了啊，都是老公不好，我们以后不生了啊，来，使劲一次。”这回樱井翔抓住了机会，卡住了跳蛋的尾端。“我抓住了啊，疼一下就出来了啊”说完没给松本润的反应时间，立刻就把跳蛋从后穴里拽了出来。异物快速通过甬道的刺激让硬了很久的松本润再一次射了出来。连喘息的声音都没有，只能张着嘴快速地喘着气。精液落在松本的小腹上，弄脏了樱井翔擦干的毛发。

只见樱井翔也气喘吁吁地站起来，望着床上同样气喘吁吁的松本润。手里拎着湿漉漉的跳蛋，因为挤了过多的润滑进去还在往下滴水。挑起嘴角笑了一下，“松本太太…要看看你的孩子吗？”

可樱井翔似乎没有意识到，自己的下身，早就支起了小帐篷。水性润滑剂蹭在裤子上洇湿了一块，浅灰色的裤子明显深了一块，而湿掉的裤子，把龟头的形状，映的一清二楚。


	3. Chapter 3

松本润喘匀了气，翻身向床头爬去。舒舒服服地靠在枕头上，一只撑起身体好能抬起头看他，像极了创世纪里的亚当。伸手去床头柜捞过一只李子，咬下一口，汁液噗的一声溅出来，顺着手臂滴在身上。  
“呐，翔くん，辛苦你了，你可以下班了，对了这件事不要跟我家里说哦，保护病人的隐私，这点你能做到吧。”  
“等等等等”樱井翔手里还拎着沾着松本润体液的跳蛋。“你不打算跟我解释一下吗”看着床上以近乎挑逗的方式吃着李子的人，樱井翔觉得鸡儿梆硬的站在这儿像个笑话。  
“解释什么？你不都看见了吗？玩high了，谁还没有个失手的时候。”松本瞄了一眼樱井糟糕的下体，“先生你不也是吗，放心，帮病人拿异物出来自己也起了反应，这种事情我是不会说出去的。包括先生的取向”松本低下头轻笑了一下，抬起头的时候却换上了一副娇羞的表情。“没想到先生竟然喜欢这种玩法，嗯？旦那桑？”

啊真叫人火大啊。  
看不出来是因为喜欢你才起了反应？  
樱井翔知道这家伙对自己有意思，那么多次暗示傻子都能看出来了。碍于医生的身份，樱井翔不能跟自己的患者交往。可现在，光是想想松本可能是为了别的男人把跳蛋塞进后穴，樱井翔都嫉妒的发狂。刚才高潮的很爽吧，射出来的东西都很稀了，我来之前已经高潮了几次吧。现在这轻浮的态度是怎么回事，是想着别的男人做的这种事吗？啊真想把这家伙日的说不出话来啊，不知道到时候这家伙还会不会继续嘴硬。  
“松本润你给我坐直了！”樱井翔突然吼了一句，松本吓的一机灵，李子的汁水呛进了嗓子里，赶忙坐直咳了好几下。搞什么啊，突然这么大声。松本在暗自腹诽道。突然樱井翔掐住了他的下巴，回过神来樱井翔的脸就在他面前不到十厘米的地方。  
“松本润我告诉你，你这样玩很危险。时间久了你会贫血，会出现直肠脱垂的你知不知道。没有概念是不是，失禁你懂吗。只要我是你医生一天，这些东西就不许再往你后面塞，不管你是为了哪个男人，听懂了吗。”  
“为了谁都不行吗？”松本无比认真地看着樱井翔。眼里完全找不到刚才的那些轻浮，仿佛刚才的亚当不是同一个松本润一样。  
“不行！绝对不行！”  
“为了先生你也不行吗？”  
“当然不…等一下？为了我？”樱井翔怔了一下，手上的力道也松了些。松本润趁此甩了甩头，挣脱了樱井翔的桎梏。  
“嗯，为了你哦。因为太喜欢翔くん了，所以才这么做的。抱歉，听到这个觉得很恶心吧，被别人意淫……”  
“バガ ”樱井翔打断了松本的自说自话  
“哎？”  
“我说你バガ ，为什么不直接告诉我呢，你告诉我，我就会来的啊……”樱井翔的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。“我以为你对我不感兴趣”“不感兴趣怎么硬起来的啊？你以为我每天对每个病人都这样的吗？”樱井翔指了指下面，却发现小樱井发觉可能短时间内没自己什么事的时候，已经悄悄歇了下去。一时间气氛变得非常尴尬。

“不是，你听我解释，我不是…我没有…”  
哎，算了。樱井翔觉得这辈子都没法跟松本润交往了。谁会在这种马上就要擦枪走火的时候软掉？

松本润噗嗤一声笑了出来，“那…我帮医生想想办法吧”。松本润猛地搂住樱井翔吻了上去，连看都不看的顺手一扔，“扑通”一声，可怜的李子就进了垃圾桶。松本离开了樱井翔的唇，就在能碰到樱井的嘴唇的地方，问他“厉害吧”。樱井点点头，想要回吻过去，松本却往后仰了仰头不让他碰。“还有更厉害的”，再次亲吻上樱井的嘴，舌头也不安分的想要撬开樱井的牙齿，探进去舔上了樱井的舌尖。樱井翔还是一副正人君子的样子，可是松本却是浑身赤裸。松本的手隔着西装裤摸上了小樱井，像是猫的爪子一般，挠的樱井翔心里痒痒的。

“告诉我…润…你刚才是怎么想着我玩自己的…”  
“嗯…想着翔くん舔了我这里…”  
“这里吗？”樱井翔咬住了松本的耳垂，在他耳边低声说道。  
“还是这里”樱井顺着脖颈向下游走，在松本的锁骨处使劲吮下一个印记。樱井翔放低了声音，一字一句都沾满了对松本润的欲望。松本润的吻是李子味的，舔舐过的身体是李子味的，连他的人也像泛着香气的成熟果实，深紫色的皮看似坚硬，咬下去以后果香汁美，让人从头到脚都沉醉在名为松本润的甜腻中。

松本润今晚已经没什么力气了，他只能闭着眼睛感受着樱井翔的舌尖在乳晕周围打转，呻吟不受控制的溢出喉头，肆无忌惮无所顾忌。可是他又怕在他面前的樱井翔第二天就会消失，他叫着“翔くん…让我起来…”。在樱井翔的帮助下骑在他身上，扯开樱井翔的马甲，却对着全是扣子的衬衫犯了难，着急的快要哭出来。樱井翔一边安抚着他的小奶猫，一边自己解开扣子。松本润接受着爱抚，手上却飞快地拉开樱井翔的皮带，把小樱井从棉质内裤里解放出来。

好大，不过今天，应该可以全部吃进去吧，毕竟后面已经扩张成这样了。

柱身上的血管凸了出来，松本用舌尖顺着纹路舔着。像是不同的道路一般，最后的终点都是形状可观的龟头。松本没给人怎么口过，可他只想用舌头包裹住樱井翔的分身。连下面的囊袋也一起照顾到。  
“嗯…翔くん的肉棒…很好吃…”松本用力吮吸着自己的下身，嘴里的涎水流出来也不自知。为了让他高兴，松本还做了几个深喉，呛得泪水都留了下来。松本润这个样子樱井翔要是还能忍住，樱井都觉得自己不是男人。樱井狠了狠心把下体从松本嘴里拔出来，松本显然是已经累了，嘴巴还维持着惯性长着，眼神已经被情欲完全占领。  
“乖，你已经做得很好了，接下来就交给我吧”

樱井翔把松本抱起来放到床上，“想好了吗，跟我交往可是很麻烦的”。松本点点头，“想好了，绝对不会放你走的”。樱井翔从钱包里掏出一个套子撕开给自己带上，松本撒娇道不要不要套子，翔くん是不是嫌弃我。樱井翔欺身吻上松本湿润的唇，手指再次探进松本湿润的后穴。  
“不带套，就要怀上我的孩子了哦”  
“啊…我…想要翔くん…翔くん直接进来”  
“翔くん…啊…翔くん不要手指…想要你……”  
“想要什么？”  
“想要翔くん的…翔くん的肉棒插进来…想要翔くん填满我…啊……”  
樱井翔没有再给松本说出完整的句子的机会，直接插了进来。身下肉体的撞击啪啪地响，松本润奶猫一般的呻吟填满了整个房间。

“啊…翔くん的肉棒…好大…啊…”  
“翔くん…填满我了……”  
“那里…哪里不可以…翔くん…”  
“慢一点…慢一点…翔くん…那里…疼…轻点…”  
樱井翔似乎是触到了松本润突出的那一点，慢了下来隔着套子磨着那一点。很快松本润就带着哭腔哀求道“翔くん…碰碰我前面…让我碰碰…”  
“不行…之前想着我做的时候…不就光靠着后面…把自己玩着这样…”  
“呜…唔…翔くん我错了…我只想要你…求你…快一点…”

看着意识模糊，彻底被自己操开的人，樱井翔起了玩心。  
“啧到底快点还是慢点？”  
“啊…翔くん尽情使用我吧…操坏也没关系…让我彻底属于你吧…”  
松本润尽力睁大了眼睛，透过眼前的雾气看着樱井翔，用尽全身力气，说出了完整的句子。樱井翔看着身下已经绷紧小腹的人，知道他是快到了，加快了抽插的速度。松本全身只有后穴还在源源不断向大脑输送着信号，那信号翻译过来全是一个叫樱井翔的男人。  
“唔…唔…翔くん…不行了…要去了…翔くん…让我射…求你…啊…啊…不要…”  
松本脑中突然一片空白，感觉自己身体轻飘飘的，像是从雪山飘下来的一页纸一般。  
回过神来的时候却发现自己已经被樱井翔抱起来了，像婴儿一般茫然，不知道发生了什么。樱井翔笑着转了个身，松本才发现，自己刚才射出来不只是精液。不然床上洇湿的那一大片，没法解释。松本润羞红了脸，赶紧把头埋进樱井翔胸肌里。不敢抬头看刚刚确立关系的新晋恋人，只听见樱井翔嘿嘿的笑着“我家小润…第一次就这么厉害啊…我还不让你用道具…以后可怎么办啊”  
“还不都是你干的好事”松本润搂住樱井翔的脖子，低着头嗔怒道。

“以后不许再用道具了”樱井翔收拾好了刚刚一片狼藉的浴池，放好了洗澡水，把松本润安置好，自己也坐了进去。看着松本润快睡着在自己怀里，小声说道。  
“嗯，我答应你”松本润梦呓一般回答到  
“跟我交往吧”  
“嗯，我答应你”  
“再做一次吧”  
“嗯，嗯？不行不行！樱井翔你耍赖…唔…”


End file.
